


Butterflies

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Epiphanies, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Nathan has an Epiphany; Jack gets butterflies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> Also for **Smallfandomfest** Fest 20

Jack couldn't believe it. After the whole fiasco with time loops and Stark's near-death experience, which he only admitted to after the manual reset of the photon had been successful, they had rushed to the wedding unfashionably late for the groom only to find Allison had changed back into her civilian clothes.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but there isn't going to be a wedding."

"Allie..."

Jack looked from one to the other and realized this was a private matter between the two of them. Plus he really wasn't interested in getting in the middle of any fallout, not while his ribs and innards were screaming for medical attention.

"I'll just wait outside," he thumbed towards the tent flap, taking a step backward.

"No," Allison stated firmly. "You both to need to hear this without interruption. Please give me that, Nathan."

Jack frowned and tried to avoid swaying because he had a feeling this would change everything between them. Surreptitiously he tightened his arm around his ribs, hoping Allison wouldn't spot the movement and ask why, but she was too caught up in her own personal dilemma fortunately.

"I thought we could make it work this time, Nathan, but the truth is... neither of us has changed. We are both strong minded individuals, both of us at the top of our fields and unwilling to compromise in that respect. Yes, I blamed you for the breakdown of our first marriage, but we both know I was being a little unreasonable. You never promised me anything more than you were prepared to give, but I wanted more. I still want more than you can give, and that destroyed our first marriage. It will destroy this one too, eventually, and for that reason alone I cannot go through with this for my sake and for Kevin's." She paused. "I love you, Nathan, as a friend and as a father to Kevin, but it took a lot of heart searching today to realize I wasn't _in love_ with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Allie-."

She held up her hand to stop his words and turned to Jack, eying him sadly. "Jack, you are a good friend, but that is all there will ever be between us. I hope you can respect that as I would hate to lose your friendship."

Jack nodded. "Yeah... You know I'll always be here for you, Allison."

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you," before turning back to Nathan. "I've already asked Henry to announce a postponement, but I think the people in this town are clever enough to figure out indefinite means never." She leaned forward and kissed Nathan on the cheek before leaving them alone in the tent.

They stood in silence for what was only perhaps a minute but felt more like a lifetime, and Jack needed to sit down before he fell down. He lowered himself gingerly, hissing slightly at the pull on his ribs, waiting for Nathan to storm out so they could both lick their mental wounds in private. 

"Are you alright?" The worried tone brought Jack's head up to face Nathan, only then realizing Nathan had crouched down in front of him and was eyeing him in concern. "Wait... You said you were carrying over injuries from each time loop."

"I'm fine, Stark. Just need to go home and-."

"No. I'm taking you back to Global."

Nathan stood up and offered him a hand, and that's when the world went black, but this time he wasn't in the shower back at the bunker when he next opened his eyes but in the medical center at Global.

"Good morning, Jack. Welcome back."

Jack stared blearily at Nathan. "You been sitting there all night waiting for me to wake up? 'Cause that's not at all creepy."

Nathan merely raised both eyebrows. "No." He indicated towards the monitors above Jack's bed. "Monitors brain waves and levels of consciousness. I helped design it." His smile faltered. "Which is how Allie and I first met. She was the medical doctor assigned to help test it."

"That still doesn't explain why you're sitting by my bed."

"Because I had an Epiphany of my own as those final seconds counted down. I love Allison-."

"Yeah, but unless I was imagining it, she turned you down." He winced. "Both of us."

"As I was saying," he stressed. "I love Allison, but I was going to call off the wedding for the same reasons she cited."

"You're an egomaniac workaholic?"

"The other reason."

"You're not in love with her anymore," Jack stated softly.

"You might not be a genius but you're astute in other ways."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'm not in love with Allison."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "But you are in love with someone," he murmured, because he could hear a hint of sadness that had little to do with Allison and their failed relationship, plus it was the way his words implied there was someone else. "Who?"

"I take it all back. You're not so astute after all," Nathan heaved a sigh of exasperation at Jack's continued confusion. "You. I'm in love with you, Jack."

"Yeah? What?"

"We should have this conversation when you're more awake," he stated, rising from his chair.

"Wait? What? HEY! You can't just spring these things and walk away," Jack demanded.

"Ah yes, you're entitlement and abandonment issues."

"Wait! How do you know...? That was supposed to be private." Jack fumed as he'd been forced to go to therapy sessions following his unfortunate incident with Beverly Barlowe's virtual reality device. Oh, who was he kidding, he thought. Nathan was joint head of Global once more, answering only to D.O.D.'s special representative, Eva Thorne. He could look at anything he liked, and who wouldn't want the psychological profile on their main rival? Except, if Nathan was telling the truth then he no longer saw Jack as a rival but a love interest.

"My head hurts," Jack whined, and Nathan glanced up at the monitors, eyes narrowed and mouth a tight line of concern - for him. "Not that kind of hurt," he added.

As Nathan walked away Jack had to admire his courage in putting it all out there, even if Jack didn't recipro.... The warm, tingly feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach was something he hadn't felt in years, not since he first realized he had feelings for Abby. He hadn't felt this for Allison, simply assuming he'd jumped right over this part but it was definitely there now as he thought of Nathan being in love with him. That feeling of excitement, as if he was about to embark on a whole new adventure that could change his life forever. It had been a good feeling with Abby, good yet terrifying as he hadn't known how she felt about him at the time. This time there would be no second guessing because Nathan had laid it out straight to him. Nathan was in love with him.

The following day they let him out of the medical center, telling him he was not allowed back at work for another few days, and then only for light desk duty until the doctor gave him a full bill of health. Jack had spent that time thinking over what Nathan had said and examining his own feelings in return, surprising himself when he realized he had no issues with dating another guy even though he hadn't exactly experimented in his youth... at all. He made his way through Global to the office Nathan was using these days, finding him working alone.

Jack leaned against the door frame and watched him work.

"Standing there watching me work is just as creepy, Carter."

"Thought I was Jack now?"

Nathan leaned back in his seat, hands loosely clasped in his lap. "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Dinner, and many, many tequilas."

"You're on meds. No alcohol."

"Then it better be a great dessert."

Nathan's lips twitched as he rose from his desk and walked up to Jack. "Oh, I think I can handle that," he murmured, and there went that tingling, butterfly sensation again as Nathan leaned in and kissed him softly, and after a moment's hesitation because he'd never kissed any guy before, let alone one with a beard, Jack smiled and kissed him back.

END  
 


End file.
